


雨

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 雷迦利亚play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 有R向内容，雷迦利亚play，野外要素（不多），我流理解写黄很烂，不知所云本文又名Rain on Me(Plz buy RoM on iTunes)(Just kidding)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	雨

**Author's Note:**

> 有R向内容，雷迦利亚play，野外要素（不多），我流理解
> 
> 写黄很烂，不知所云
> 
> 本文又名Rain on Me(Plz buy RoM on iTunes)(Just kidding)

王都下着雨，连绵不绝的水线从天落，敲击城市的每一寸肤土，叮当又哗啦地奏起恼人的杂乱乐章。城立在雾中，朦胧如白纱，水汽湿了眼，也不知阻了谁的脚步，人群的吵闹又被塞回了四四方方的盒子里。

那辆从王宫驶出的黑色轿车斜停在城市公园的一处路边，落雨声几乎掩住了方才轮胎急速抓地的尖啸，橡胶陷进泥泞草地里，车身染上了大大小小的泥点又被滂沱大雨冲刷干净，如瀑水流模糊了车窗外的视野，遮起了一层剪不断的帘。轿车里却像另一个世界；王都特制车用隔音材料在雨中圈起了这个安静的角落，两人快速不稳的呼吸在这个狭小的闭塞空间里起伏，诺克提斯一手紧紧握着方向盘一手牢牢锢住因惯性倒在他怀里的普隆普特；他满手冒着冷汗，或许是车里的空调打得太低的缘故。  
“诺克特……”普隆普特埋在诺克提斯胸口闷闷地开口，“王子殿下的驾车技术也太糟糕了！”

“谁知道会下雨啊……”诺克提斯刚才及时猛打方向盘踩刹车才避免了撞到路边的树，雨刷停了摆，窗外的景和物再也看不真切。“你没事吧？”诺克提斯动动拇指，隔着衣料摩挲普隆普特的腰间。

普隆普特撑着座椅边缘从王子怀里直起身，“我没事，诺克特呢，没事吧？”他拿下腰上的手，填满指缝，“欸！诺克特的手上全是汗，真的没事吗？”

“没事了。”诺克提斯就着牵手的姿势松开把着方向盘的手，伸过去拽掉手套，“雨下得真够大的，这下计划全都泡汤了。”

“对哦！本来想和诺克特在旅行前一天出来再好好约会的，这雨太扫兴了。”普隆普特向后靠在椅背上，转头看他，“话说回来，这还是头一次在城里开雷迦利亚呢，要不——我们等雨小了些再开回去？”

“啊，这样也好，可不能让老爸的爱车在我手里第一天就报废。”诺克提斯拿手在衣服上抹了抹，他看不清窗外，只模糊的一层轮廓，雨水打在车上的声音并不响，“那就要在这里等等了。”他去调收音机，杂音放出的同一刻便关掉了，普隆普特凑过去瞧：“欸，因为雨下得太大了吗，收音机都听不到了。”

“应该是，也不知道雨什么时候停。”诺克提斯挠挠普隆普特的掌心，“说好要去给你买小蛋糕的。”

普隆普特挣开手，大大方方地倒在诺克提斯腿上，笑咧咧的，一双腿曲起来顶着车门，“没关系嘛，买不到正好当减肥了，能在雷迦利亚里和诺克特独处也不错，有点——嘿嘿，偷偷摸摸的感觉。”他从裤袋里摸出手机，一对明亮的眼睛望着低头看他的诺克提斯，“来对战王之骑士吧！”

诺克提斯笑了下，“好啊，乐意奉陪。”

直到手机的电量快要告竭，雨势也没有趋小停下的意思。诺克提斯有一下没一下地摸摸普隆普特的鼻尖，他熄灭了手机屏幕，全神贯注感受着指下皮肤的柔软舒服，普隆普特还在很认真地划手机。明天——明天诺克提斯就要和普隆普特和另外两个伙伴离开路西斯去旅行，老爸美其名曰说让王子在结婚前多磨炼磨炼，其实——他也想让儿子体验一次和同伴并携前行的快乐和美好吧。而结婚啊，又一件让诺克提斯意想不到竟会实现的事，他和普隆普特自高中开始的爱恋终在共同的二十岁结成正果，是情侣也是朋友，更甚家人。

诺克提斯觉得心里热了起来，在雨中、在空调的低温里燃起了火，他其实肖想过很久，虽然不是在这种情况下发生的。诺克提斯抽走了普隆普特划得起劲的手机丢到手套箱里，在他疑惑的眼神中一字一句地对他说：“普隆普特，来做吧，在这里。”

“欸……咦！”

即使雷迦利亚再舒适再宽敞，作为做爱的地点也比不上柔软的床榻。两双皮靴随意地扔在前排的座位底下，诺克提斯大喇喇地坐在后座，普隆普特跨坐在他腿上，脑袋刚好碰到车顶，还得弓着点背，一边热火朝天地亲吻让他脱衣服更有难度，诺克提斯一急，胡乱地拽下普隆普特的外套，卷着短衫边一下掀过头顶，手打到车顶也顾不及疼，两只手一把握住那对比普通男性发育得更好的胸；一对粉色的乳头相当漂亮，围着一圈淡粉的乳晕，美得不像话又经不住激烈的折腾，两根手指夹着乳尖揉啊扯啊，舔过几遍吸过几次就变得又硬又挺，裹着唾液的粉粉肉粒晶亮又美味；诺克提斯这样做过很多次，一次比一次更喜欢。

诺克提斯双手揉搓着普隆普特的胸，掌心里软肉的充实感让他欲罢不能，指缝间突起的胸肌完美体现出勤于锻炼的效果，不安分的指尖似有意似无意地轻轻拨过奶头，仅仅是这一撩拨就惹得普隆普特呼吸更加急促，额间冒出滴滴热汗。空调不够凉吗？

“会被人……看见的……”普隆普特被亲得呼吸紊乱，胸前两点的刺激更是让他忍不住挺腰顶胯。

“雨下这么大……”诺克提斯退开后嘴上水光一片，挂起根根银丝，“不会有人来的。”他再次低头去亲吻普隆普特泛起泪花的眼角，接着是鼻尖、耳垂，诺克提斯伸着舌尖一处不留地舔遍他的耳蜗，普隆普特只觉一股酥麻使劲往他脑袋顶冲。颈窝是必经之处，诺克提斯流连得更久，留下两处显眼的足以宣示主权的红痕。诺克提斯咬上乳头的时候惹得普隆普特趴在他耳边低喘一声；小诺克特的脑袋翘得更高了。

普隆普特也没闲着，他艰难地坐在王子腿上蹭掉了裤子，阴茎已经硬起来了，他想挺挺胸口往诺克特手里贴，却碍于车里有限的高度只得再往里坐点，扒下诺克特裤子的时候自家小弟弟和王子弹出来的肉棒来了个亲密接触。普隆普特抓着两个人的柱身开始套弄起来。

“诺克特……好大。”

先倾泻一轮的是普隆普特，黏黏糊糊的白色精液沾在诺克提斯的小腹上，诺克提斯从胸前抬起头来凑去点吻他的唇，包住普隆普特的手背带着他撸动他软下来的茎身，没过多久便又充满感觉地立了起来。诺克提斯搓搓手指上黏着的一层体液，从后面摸到普隆普特的会阴——坐在他腿上的人明显颤抖着，他再往下摸，不住收放抽搐的后穴已经分泌出了量不少的淫液，滴落在雷迦利亚的真皮座椅上。

“现在可以进去了么？”诺克提斯两手掰着普隆普特的两瓣臀肉，使得他的后穴更饥渴地收缩着；诺克提斯的唇抵着普隆普特的下巴，仰视着他的眼神迷离且迫切，像在恳求他的同意。

“弓着身子有点难受……我试试嘛……”普隆普特向前趴在诺克提斯身上搂着他的脖子，沾着液体的两只手小心翼翼地抻着，他双腿跪在座位上，借力撑起上身抬高屁股，诺克提斯握着他的腰帮他坐起来，对准之后让他慢慢地、慢慢地把自己的家伙吞进去。

“喔，普隆普特都吃完了嘛。”诺克提斯不坏好意地对着他的耳边低语。

那辆来自王宫的轿车停在城市公园的路边，差点撞上了树，它就停在那儿，没有熄火，淋在雨中晃动着，也不会有人看见。

车里热辣的氛围完全把空调释出的冷气掩盖了去，时而低沉时而高昂的喘息和嗔吟交替起伏着，普隆普特脑海几乎一片空白，肌肤上蒙着一层薄汗，在诺克提斯的带动下频率地吞吐着王子的物什，呻吟中甚至染了点哽咽的哭腔。诺克提斯放开握着普隆普特腰侧的左手去牵起他的右指，脱掉他一直不愿意摘下的护腕，牵起来凑到唇边亲吻那处永不会褪色的编码印记。普隆普特感觉到了，眼角的泪花拉长成了泪线如泉涌落，一边试着抽回手却没什么力气，同时也被诺克提斯紧紧攥着，“诺克特不要亲那里、不要亲那里……”

……

普隆普特回忆起那次破坏规矩的第一回在雷迦利亚里的欢爱，宛若如同这次在路西斯野外的夜里进行的放肆之举：诺克提斯拉着普隆普特离开露营地留下两位伙伴，开着雷迦利亚在卡提斯大盆附近兜风，最终停在无人的角落亲密相贴。路西斯陷落、国王牺牲的噩耗在这半个月里始终烦扰着路上四人，他们何其幸运地躲过那场灾难，却又承担起了夺回水晶和国家的命运和责任。

雨并不大，不像那天王都的倾盆之雨，雷迦利亚敞开着篷，普隆普特坐在后座的车顶上，诺克提斯跪在他脚边的座位前，嘴里裹含着、舌尖狠狠撩拨着他硬挺的阴茎，像要把这一路来的不信和不幸发泄畅快。普隆普特抓着车门边缘，想抽回右手却发现早已与诺克提斯十指相扣，护腕不见影踪，力道之大仿佛要把他紧紧抓在手里不让他躲、不让他逃。普隆普特向后仰起头露出分明的颈部曲线，随之从嘴边溢出一声极其享受的、尾音婉转的嗔唤，他下意识抬起手捂住嘴巴，差些失去平衡。他低下头，发现诺克提斯也正抬眸看他；他遇上了那双蓝色的眼，里面漾着一汪难得一见的情欲，而在欲望之下，那双蓝色的眼像伊欧斯深邃的夜，而他——普隆普特的心尖颤抖悸动着，这好像做梦，一场毫无实感却成真的梦——他是这夜里唯一的明星。

他们都不是轻而易举越矩之人，心知肚明各自肩负的重任和使命，普隆普特尤其，他总是会忍不住揣想——他孤独吗？他是孤独的吗？从小到大他都有朋友与近卫的陪伴，伊格尼斯、古拉迪欧，还有……他们已经是家人了，可普隆普特心如明镜般知晓，诺克提斯是孤单的——因为有些事是只有他能完成的，因为水晶选中了他。可普隆普特还是会放开自己的全部去拥抱诺克提斯，去给予、去填补，去爱，无论他们处于何时何样的境地。

普隆普特射在了诺克提斯嘴里，在他慌忙想让王子吐出来时却见他全数吞下。普隆普特抬起手背擦擦眼泪，把诺克提斯拽起来坐到座椅上，他顺势滑下来紧挨着王子，发热的肌肤紧紧相贴。

“诺克特，你说，这场战争会结束的吧，总有一天。”普隆普特靠着诺克提斯的肩，抬头望向缀着星星点点的夜空，话语像风一样轻，轻飘飘地送到了诺克提斯的耳边，“我们会结束它的吧。”

小雨还淅沥着，吹来的晚风渗着凉意，毛毛雨滴沾在皮肤上一抹就祛。诺克提斯抹了两把嘴唇，拨开黏在鬓边的湿乎乎的几缕发，他一直没有松开和普隆普特十指交扣的那只手，他举起交握的两只手，低下头在普隆普特手腕背后的黑色印记处落下一个足够长又坚定的吻，好像要烙下他的忠诚和决心：对他的朋友与伴侣、对这个国家的人民和伊欧斯的未来，也对他自己。

诺克提斯从座位底下的储物格里翻出了一块毛毯，摊开来披在他们身上严丝合缝地包裹着，阻挡了些冷空气的侵占。诺克特的声音有些沙哑：“总有一天，一定会的。”

天选之王承诺道。

**Author's Note:**

> 王都摄像头多吗


End file.
